Colle et Hôtel
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OSx2) Jeu du FoF. Alexander Lightwood trouve cela vraiment injuste qu'il ait été embarqué dans toute cette histoire, surtout lorsque Magnus Bane en fait aussi partie. (UA)
1. Peinture, paillettes et colle

**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 79ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 23h**

 **Thème : Colle**

 **Personnages : Alec X Magnus**

 **Fandom : Shadowhunters**

 **Date : 05-11-16**

 **Disclaimer : Seul le récit m'appartient, ainsi que l'univers. Les personnages sont à Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

« Vu que vous avez l'air si doués en Arts, ce sera dans cette matière que vous aurez une heure de retenue ce soir, en plus des deux heures de travaux et intérêts généraux que vous devez à cet établissement pour le bazar que vous avez mis.

\- Madame, cela me paraît excessif vu mon implication.

\- Je vous ai pourtant personnellement vu avec un pot de peinture dans vos mains, monsieur Lightwood.

\- Vous êtes arrivée au moment où j'allais l'utiliser, Madame.

\- Il ne me semble pas que monsieur Bane ait pu redécorer seul la salle d'art, le couloir principal et les escaliers en moins de dix minutes.

\- Oh si, et j'aurais eu beaucoup plus de goût que dans l'état dans lequel ils sont actuellement Madame. Mais cette fois-ci, Alexander m'a grandement aidé.

\- Evite de prononcer mon prénom, Bane. Ta voix m'énerve.

\- Pourtant, vous viendrez demain pour tout nettoyer, heureusement que nous sommes vendredi. Si vous croyez que nos agents de maintenance sont là pour corriger vos bêtises vous vous trompez. Nous sommes un lycée privé qui ne permet pas les déboires. J'espère que vous saurez vous en souvenir, et que vous allez arrêter de vous comporter comme des enfants tous les deux. C'est déjà le quatrième incident cette année. Au prochain, je devrais vous renvoyer.

\- Oui Madame. »

#

« Bien. Puisque vous aimez la peinture, vous devez rechercher les différentes techniques qui sont apparues à l'époque de la Renaissance.

\- Nous devons faire une liste Monsieur Fell ?

\- Non. Je veux que vous les testiez.

\- Nous n'avons qu'une heure, précisa Alec.

\- En fait, jeune homme, vous avez une semaine pour me rendre ce devoir.

\- Excusez-moi ?! s'indigna le brun.

\- Et si ce n'est pas à l'heure, je vous en donnerai un plus complexe et ainsi de suite, en vous ajoutant des zéros pour chaque devoir non-rendu.

\- Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Ce qui est injuste monsieur Lightwood, c'est que vous ayez volé ma peinture pour faire des esclandres dans les couloirs.

\- Je vous assure que mon intention…

\- Votre intention m'importe peu. Seuls comptent les actes. Maintenant, vous pouvez commencer. »

Alexander soupira fortement avant de sortir son ordinateur de son sac. D'accord, il allait devoir se dépêcher de trouver les techniques, parce qu'il voulait avoir le reste de la semaine pour les essayer. Il contredisait le professeur juste parce que cela allait encore lui prendre du temps, mais le sujet était assez intéressant en lui-même et le fait d'apprendre de nouvelles choses avait un attrait particulier.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Magnus qui faisait ses cherches lui aussi. Avec ses cheveux noirs d'où ressortaient des mèches de couleur et ses vêtements extravagants, il sortait du lot, et largement. Le seul problème était son caractère arrogant et moqueur, et il adorait embêter son camarade de classe. Ça faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble en cours et Alec n'aurait jamais pensé que le plus grand – de cinq centimètres – serait aussi tenace. Chaque mois, il avait droit à des nouveautés, comme une redécoration complète de ses cahiers, une grenouille fluorescente sur sa table en Chimie ou découvrir qu'une de ses mèches de cheveux brillait dans le noir. Magnus avait toujours des idées invraisemblables et Alec ne voyait jamais comment il faisait pour les mettre en place.

D'ailleurs, ce qui avait provoqué leur bataille aujourd'hui avait été un éclat de paillettes argentées dans son casier lorsqu'il était arrivé ce matin. Autant dire que ses propres vêtements en avaient aussi pris un coup. Et malheureusement pour Magnus, on ne touche pas à la chaîne que lui avait offert sa sœur et qu'il portait encore. Objet sacré bafoué requiert vengeance, et tout avait basculé.

Donc il se retrouvait là à catégoriser les différentes techniques de peinture existantes et à déterminer leurs dates d'apparition pour pouvoir continuer. Et il devrait revenir le lendemain pour tout nettoyer. Quel bordel !

#

« Pourquoi tu rentres aussi tard ?

\- Tais-toi Jace.

\- Aller bro, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais bien amusé avec Bane. »

Seul un grognement rageur répondit au blond allongé sur le canapé. Son frère n'avait pas l'air de vouloir aborder le sujet alors il en trouva un autre :

« Izzy et Max vont bien.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Quelque part en Angleterre. Il devrait arriver en Italie d'ici une semaine. Après ils reviennent.

\- Vivement qu'ils reviennent tous.

\- Tu n'es pas content qu'on ait la maison pour nous tous seuls ?

\- Si, mais t'es pénible à force.

\- Ne te plains pas, je pourrais être Magnus.

\- Je le revois encore demain, comme si cinq jours sur sept ne suffisaient pas. En plus, il n'y aura aucun adulte.

\- Fais gaffe alors. »

L'intonation ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Jace était parfaitement clair sur ce qu'il pensait et Alec n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

« T'es vraiment pénible.

\- Oui mais c'est moi qui paie les pizzas. A chaque fois.

\- Un point pour toi. »

#

« Et donc, pourquoi du noir ?

\- Tais-toi et gratte.

\- Je peux gratter et parler en même temps.

\- C'est bien mon problème. »

Alec ne se permit pas de détourner le regard du mur qu'il était en train de nettoyer. A ce rythme, ils allaient rester là jusqu'à midi, ce qui plaisait moyennement au jeune homme, alors que son camarade n'avait pas l'air embêté.

« Il y avait toutes les couleurs et tu as pris du noir. C'est étonnant tout de même.

\- C'était le plus proche. Point final.

\- Le blanc était avant. Pourquoi pas lui ?

\- C'est la couleur du deuil. »

Et le Lightwood se demanda pourquoi il parlait avec Magnus alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. C'était juste que l'autre arrivait facilement à lui donner envie de combler le silence qu'il supportait bien d'habitude.

« Dans ta famille, le blanc signifie le deuil ?

\- Oui.

\- Normalement, ça représente la pureté et la paix.

\- D'où la paix éternelle.

\- Vous faites comment pour les mariages ?

\- Doré.

\- Les naissances ?

\- Rouge orangé.

\- Et le noir ? »

Alec soupire un peu. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire une introspection familiale ce matin.

« Les combats.

\- Je comprends mieux. » déclare Magnus et il peut entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

Quelques minutes passent pendant lesquelles ils n'entendent plus que le raclement des éponges contre les murs, avant que le noireaud ne se décide à poser une question lui aussi :

« Et pourquoi les paillettes ? Il y avait plein de pots et toi tu prends un bocal.

\- Ça brille.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Le monde a besoin de couleur. Tout est si terne.

\- C'est ton objectif dans la vie ? Recolorer le monde ?

\- Au moins j'en ai un moi.

\- Sauf que tes foutues paillettes sont plus pénibles à enlever que ma peinture noire.

\- C'est parce que tu ne mets pas assez de conviction. »

Et pour le prouver, Magnus colla son torse au dos d'Alec, posa sa main sur la sienne et frotta quelques secondes avec lui. Les paillettes se décollèrent effectivement mieux, mais l'adolescent, lui, eut la sensation que son cerveau fondait avec. Et lorsque son camarade de colle revint à sa place, la première pensée d'Alec fut qu'il faisait soudain froid et que le corps du plus grand semblait parfait pour le sien. Très embêtant.

Deux heures plus tard, et quelques paroles de plus, ils avaient fini de nettoyer toutes la peinture et les paillettes collant aux murs.

« Puis-je te proposer d'aller manger au fast food ?

\- Il est 11h30.

\- Prendre un verre avant d'y aller alors ?

\- Mon frère m'attend.

\- Tout le monde sait que Jace Lightwood prend toujours son samedi pour s'entraîner dans son club de sport. Tu es un piètre menteur.

\- Ou alors j'ai bien un frère qui m'aidera à sortir de cette situation embarrassante. »

Magnus se rapprocha de lui et souffla dans son oreille :

« Tu es embarrassé ? »

Alec ne put s'empêcher de rougir, juste un peu, et il bafouilla une phrase inintelligible.

« Je vais prendre cela pour un oui. Est-ce que venir chez moi te tenterait plus ?

\- Non ! Non, le fast food est amplement suffisant !

\- Parfait alors. »

Et pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient pour prendre le bus et aller en centre-ville, le jeune homme se demandait comme une bataille de peinture suivie d'une heure de colle avaient pu l'amener là. Il allait devoir faire très attention.

* * *

Encore un adorable petit OS :) Premier du fandom !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires :D

Kisses


	2. Voyage, karma et hôtel

**Et oui, il aura fallu trois nuits pour que j'ai envie de faire une petite suite à ce premier OS. Elle n'était pas du tout prévue mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on trouve, non ? :P**

 **OS écrit dans le cadre de la 83ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 00h**

 **Thème : Hôtel**

 **Pairing : Magnus et Alec (plus ou moins)**

 **Fandom : Shadowhunters**

 **Date : 04-03-17**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un karma pareil ? »

Le grommellement d'Alec attira l'attention de sa petite sœur, qui jeta un regard vers son téléphone. Elle fixa l'écran quelques secondes avant de partir en riant pour voir son autre frère et lui raconter le dernier coup du destin dans lequel Alec venait de trouver son pire cauchemar.

Il allait devoir passer une nuit en compagnie de Magnus Bane.

Leur voyage de classe s'annonçait mémorable, parce qu'ils allaient dans un parc d'attraction pendant une journée avant de visiter un musée sur l'aérospatiale, mais Alec le voyait différemment maintenant.

Il allait devoir passe une nuit à l'hôtel en compagnie de Magnus Bane, aka le seul mec du lycée qui le convoitait.

Il aurait presque préféré finir avec Simon, le meilleur ami de la copine de son frère. Mais non, le destin avait décidé que sur la cinquantaine de binômes qu'il pourrait avoir, autant prendre celui qui tentait tous les jours de l'attirer dans ses filets. Alec sentait que sa nuit allait être très, très longue.

#

« Tu préfères prendre le lit du haut ou du bas ?

\- Bas.

\- D'accord. »

Magnus gardait toujours cette voix enjouée particulièrement agaçante, comme si rien de mal ne lui était jamais arrivé. Et peut-être que c'était ce qui énervait Alec. A dix-sept ans, il avait déjà perdu son plus jeune frère à cause d'une maladie, et l'insouciance dont faisait preuve son camarade de chambre avec. Le brun aux yeux bleus se raccrochait aux derniers membres de sa famille, et il était hors-de-question qu'il ne rajoute quelqu'un dans la liste. L'insistance de Magnus pour en faire partie était donc assez mal reçue.

« C'était génial aujourd'hui ! Je ne sais pas si tu l'as fait, mais le Space Invaders est retournant. Le Blue Tornado n'était pas mal non plus, même si je n'ai pas vraiment senti passer le looping mais…

\- Tais-toi. »

Le noiraud s'arrêta de parler, et regarda le lit dans lequel Alec s'était allongé. Il lui tournait le dos. Magnus, qui n'avait pas encore fini de se déshabiller, se sentit vexé.

« Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait de ta journée. On n'est pas ami. »

Une grimace déforma subtilement le sourire du plus âgé, alors que son camarade de chambre ne voulait toujours pas le regarder.

« On est sorti manger ensemble pourtant. »

Cette fois-ci, Alec se retourna et fixa sur lui ses yeux céruléens. Ils se voulaient aussi froid que la glace, mais Magnus y décela une pointe de doute et de gêne.

« Ce n'était qu'un repas, il y a longtemps. Ça ne fait pas de nous des amis.

\- C'était il y a un mois et demi, et je ne veux pas être ami avec toi, Alexander. »

Il s'avança d'un pas, pour se sentir plus proche de l'autre lycéen. La réaction de ce dernier fut assez attendue. Il se tourna de nouveau, emportant cette fois la couette pour cacher son visage. Mais Magnus pouvait toujours l'entendre.

« Arrête avec ça, j'ai déjà dit non.

\- Je sais. Ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer.

\- Donc quoi ? Mon avis n'importe pas ?! »

L'agacement était maintenant parfaitement lisible dans ses prunelles, alors qu'il avait presque sauté de son lit pour faire face au noiraud. Qui en profita pour poser une main sur sa hanche. Alec frissonna violemment et voulu reculer, mais il était comme pétrifié. Les yeux noisette de Magnus le clouaient sur place. Tant de dévotion et de détermination dedans qu'il aurait pu sombrer là, maintenant.

« Est-ce que tu comprends à présent ? Je ne te lâcherai pas Alexander. Que ce soit pour une heure de colle, passer une nuit avec toi ou plus. »

Ce n'était plus de la colère qui menaçait de le faire trembler, mais de la peur. Alec n'était pas prêt pour autant d'affection, pour laisser quelqu'un d'autre pénétrer ses défenses, pour s'accrocher à autre chose que sa famille. Même si son corps le voulait, son cœur lui n'était pas encore guéri. Alors il prit la main de Magnus et l'écarta de lui.

« Tais-toi et va dormir. »

Il se recoucha face au mur, ne voulant pas croiser le regard intense de son camarade alors qu'il l'entendait finir de se déshabiller et monter dans son lit.

« Bonne nuit Alexander. »

Alec ne répondit pas. Pourtant, il en avait eu envie.

* * *

 **Peut-être un jour une autre suite avec l'aboutissement de la patience de Magnus et des indécisions d'Alec ? :D**

 **Reviews toujours autant appréciés ;)**


End file.
